


Generosity

by Wagnetic



Category: due South
Genre: Discussion of eventual death, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser's organs will go to someone else when he dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Generosity

Fraser has all of his paperwork in order so that his organs will be donated after his death. To insure that it happens, though, he needs to make his wishes known to his next of kin, and so one night he brings it up with Ray. Honestly, it makes Ray a little uncomfortable because for all that Fraser puts himself in incredibly dangerous situations all the time (less so now than when they were in Chicago, but not by much) thinking about what will happen to Fraser’s dead body makes Ray think about the fact that even if he doesn’t get himself killed on duty, Fraser’s death is still inevitable. But Ray can understand why it’s so important to Fraser to have this one last way to save someone after he’s gone. It's sort of a comforting idea in a way, so Ray has Fraser help him with his own paperwork and hopes with all his heart that they’ll both have a very long time before they have their last acts of generosity.


End file.
